


Absolution赦免之罪

by Sayo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayo/pseuds/Sayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>戰爭中幽會的兩人，用言語之外的行動來互傾愛意。造型以電影形象為主。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolution赦免之罪

你的唇開始覆上一層紫藍色，我絕望的吻著你，以為能挽回些什麼，太遲了，你的體溫隨著逐漸空洞的眼神逝去，而我的祈禱將被漠視，帶罪之身的懇求不會被神靈接受。

男人醒了，問身後的他是否做了噩夢，但他只是將男人緊緊摟住，他不想談這個，不想對方讓知道——這是第幾次夢見男人死在自己懷裡，而那個殺人兇手又是誰。他親吻男人肩上的傷疤，淡色的傷疤上交錯著暗紅色的血痂，突然想起自己已有一段時間未熬製縛狼劑，但最近黑魔王動作頻繁，而阿不思的任務也沒減少過，更別提跟男人見面的時間是少之又少。他繼續吻著褐髮男人的肩膀，在深淺不一的疤痕上游移，他確實對這些傷痕著迷，輕輕啃著剛癒合的傷口，被撕裂的縫隙隨即沿著邊緣冒出一顆顆小紅珠，有如鮮紅珍珠裝飾在男人的蒼白肌膚上，美的令人發狂。  
「賽弗勒斯。」  
他喜歡男人輕聲念著自己的名字時那種慵懶語調，那讓他的啃咬又加上吸吮，狼人的血沒什麼特別味道，一樣的鐵銹味，一樣能喚起慾望。看來狼人不是這裡唯一嗜血的生物，食死徒也不惶多讓。  
「賽弗勒斯，會痛。」  
路平微微扭動身體表示抗議，但身後的黑髮男人不為所動，反將路平的手腕壓制在床上，貪婪品嚐著鮮紅汁液，齒齦享受著柔軟肌膚撕裂的觸感，這開始刺激黑髮男人早已疲軟的下身，路平這才想起石內卜的陰莖還在自己體內。  
「雖然我很敬佩你那不輸給青少年的體力，但我這三天幾乎沒怎麼睡，可以讓我睡一下嗎？」  
石內卜依然沒有說話，將褐髮男人原本背對他的身體側轉過來，右手抬高對方的單邊大腿讓膝蓋彎曲至接近胸膛，並把自己完全硬挺的陰莖推向更深處，如他所料，褐髮男人發出令他滿意的短促叫聲，且試著用疲憊的神情責難他，但男人的眼神開始變的矇矓，呼吸也顯得厚重，而他則用慣性的挑眉表情回應著。  
路平發誓剛才絕對有看見石內卜嘴角一瞬間的上揚，那該死的得意笑容。  
「你這虐待狂。」  
「我只是有效的利用時間。」  
路平很快就放棄與對方爭執的念頭，三天前的月圓之夜依然讓他感到疲累，情慾卻再度被挑起，而黑髮男人說的沒錯，他們該有效的利用時間，距離上次見面已超過一個月，在更之前的某次，他們連前戲都還沒開始食死徒就被召喚離去。

石內卜開始移動，兩小時前的激情產物仍遺留在褐髮男人體內，使動作顯得毫無阻礙，緩慢但強而有力的節奏持續挺進，男人伸手撫上他的臉，用拇指摩擦他的下唇，他順應了男人的要求，俯身給了對方一個吻，從輕點到深吮，偶而間斷時交換彼此的氣息。男人修長的手指攫住他後頸的髮絲，隨著每次挺進，手指的力道逐漸增強，扯的他直發疼，因此他也加快速度，一陣低吼後便釋放在男人體內，他喘息著，沒多久就從高潮的餘韻後回神過來，發現身下的男人仍勃起著，他稍做移動後便俯下身，將濕熱雙唇擺置在男人腫脹的陰莖前方。  
「別…」  
「怎麼了？」  
「先別那樣做。」  
「你想進來？」  
「不，不是，你只要用手就好，我想看著你的臉。」  
「還有其他要求嗎？」  
「吻我。」  
「我不曉得你這麼喜歡接吻。」  
「拜託。」  
石內卜遵循著路平的要求，靈巧的手指在男人的堅挺上移動，眼神直視著那雙湛藍眼珠，他發現在情慾高漲時男人的瞳孔顏色總是比平常深，他知道微啟的唇正等著他，但他卻只是保持銳利的凝視，試著在那逐漸失焦的瞳孔裡挖掘出什麼，挖掘出他們都埋在深處的那句話。  
「你這油膩的混蛋，你折磨的還不夠嗎？吻我。」路平將唇貼到黑髮男人的唇上，低聲抗議，他不能再承受那眼神。  
石內卜終於願意放過男人，他回應了對方的請求，一個深吻，濃密且狂烈的吻，其中一隻手繼續對著男人的陰莖施壓，沒多久，他便感受到一股熱流噴灑在自己的小腹上，男人的呻吟聲被迫掩蓋在他毫無間斷的吻之下。

破舊的窗廉透著冷冽的光線，正午時刻卻被陰雨綿綿的天氣讓蒙上一層灰，濕冷的空氣從各處縫隙不停的鑽進這間廉價公寓，棉被裡是這小空間裡唯一溫暖的物體，石內卜從背後擁著路平，右手握著對方稍嫌冰冷的手。  
「我們該去買個暖氣機什麼的。」  
「別把這搞得太舒適，我會不想離開。」  
「也是。」  
狼人喜歡這時候的食死徒。雖說依然是個喜歡指使人的混帳，卻很溫柔，但溫柔的食死徒不常出現，食死徒更喜歡反綁他雙手，然後在地板上狠狠的操著他，讓膝蓋因粗糙地板而瘀青；或是啃咬那已傷痕累累的肉體，好讓他在愉悅中承受痛苦。他能理解男人粗暴的理由，那是一種發洩、一種標誌，狼人的習性之一便是如此，只是，路平更希望這是黑髮男人對自己狂熱及著迷的表現方式，。

毫無隔音功效的隔間牆背後突然傳來一對男女的叫罵聲，那種在便宜公寓隨處都聽得到的內容，貧窮、酒精過量、或是毒品。  
這裡是倫敦，一個離風化區不遠的小公寓裡。大部分的巫師及巫女們並不喜歡麻瓜世界，所以石內卜認為隱身於麻瓜世界，尤其是藏匿在出入份子複雜的便宜公寓中是個不錯的主意，只要穿著行事像個麻瓜，沒人會特別注意他們，就算麻瓜世界不是他們的歸屬，當魔法世界容不下他們時，也只有這裡能去。另外，一般巫師/巫女們也不會想到他們會跟麻瓜租房子。  
跟房東辦理承租時，石內卜跟一個麻瓜借用了一下租屋需要的證件跟幾根頭髮，他很快就還給這個剛出社會工作的年輕人，快到這大男孩沒有印象自己借過東西給別人，當時房東只看見一個長相平凡的年輕人，說自己因為工作關係常不在家，所以一次先預付六個月租金。石內卜確定房東收到現金後半年內不會再靠近這間公寓，這讓他省了一些麻煩。他沒有打算在這裡待到半年，他們必須勤換地點以示安全，前提是如果能夠繼續下去的話。

使用這間小公寓時，他們對嚴禁實行各類咒語達成共識，為了安全起見，他們在麻瓜世界一律不使用咒語，即使是最毫不起眼的小咒語，都有被追蹤的可能，天曉得魔法部監控的多嚴密，而萬一這之中有食死人，不要說是他們的性命，石內卜多年來的努力也可能毀於一旦。他們通常都幻影現形到幾條街外的廢棄空屋，然後步行到此，以免被發現行蹤後尾隨而至。他們很小心，盡量不和對方有太具體的聯絡方式，加上他們都有任務在身，私人時間極少，結果就是他們一有空就會到這房間，希望會不期而遇，沒能遇到的話就會留下一些只有他們才知道的訊息；例如半杯水，代表三天內會出現，一份英國泰晤士報，代表最近都不會出現，諸如此類的利用一些麻瓜物品。

「我該走了。」  
「什麼？」即將陷入睡眠之際的路平瞬間清醒，接著他看著石內卜的手臂內側。「小公主現在又想要什麼了？你們沒有跟他抗議過午休時間很重要嗎？」  
「我不曉得上床也會傳染暴躁脾氣跟嘲諷人的天賦。」  
「只是睡眠不足。」路平也意識到剛剛自己的確是激動了些，但他的確很不高興難得的約會又被打斷，而且他的確從石內卜學到了一些嘲諷人的天賦。  
石內卜離開床鋪，將散落一地的衣服再穿回自己身上，跟穿著合身長袍時一樣，所有鈕釦皆一絲不苟的扣上。  
「沒有人到這種地方還穿三件式西裝。」路平側躺並用手撐起自己的頭，慵懶的看著黑髮男人著衣，彷彿是在欣賞一場表演。  
「沒有人這年代還在穿高腰牛仔褲。」石內卜看了一眼被丟在床緣的牛仔褲。  
「這叫復古風。」  
「我很確定高腰褲沒有回來過。」  
「我不曉得你這麼注意麻瓜的時尚潮流。」  
「適當的隱沒人群是最基本的。」  
「那你應該穿的像個毒販或是皮條客那之類的。」  
「那是怎樣？」  
「你一路走進這個房間之前都沒有看到這區的人是怎麼穿的嗎？」  
「我不能侮辱自己的品味。」  
「也是，光是能親手脫掉緊緊包覆你的三件式西裝就可以讓我硬了。」  
石內卜挑起眉毛望向狼人，狼人給他一個附帶舔唇的微笑。  
「為了希望你別因過時的穿著而引起注意，我不想再忍受你一付窮得要死的毒蟲的打扮，而且還是八零年代的毒蟲。」  
「那你希望哪種？毒販還是皮條客？」  
「你難道不能打扮得像個正常的窮人嗎？」  
「我想你大概比較喜歡男妓的裝扮。」  
「你可以試試，不過請記得喝些減齡劑。」  
「我才三十五。」  
「你已經三十五了。」  
「好吧，我們都三十五了，快滾吧，小公主大概需要一個眼球派當飯後甜點。」

××× ××× ×××

身為一個間諜，不管是黑魔王的召喚或是鳳凰會的召集其實都讓他一樣疲憊不堪，在黑魔王面前必須一刻不得放鬆的實施大腦封閉術，不僅僅只是封鎖記憶那樣簡單，還要利用真實記憶加以編排後放出令黑魔王信服的記憶以免起疑心，他很慶幸黑魔王對於大腦封閉術及攝神取念的能力沒有自己精湛，是的，精湛，甚至是完美，不過他並不想要在這種情況下證實他的高超能力。  
而鳳凰會讓他感到疲憊的並不是會議本身的枯燥乏味，還有敵意，真正累人的是向阿不思會報，告知最近的情報，接著分析評估這些情報的價值，在每一次的離去之前，那狡猾的老頭不會忘了再加上幾個新命令。  
他殺過人，在莉莉未被殺害之前。  
那時他是如此年輕氣盛，無知的可怕，只要能加入可以改變自己可悲地位的上流社會，他可以不擇手段。當時，幾個高階食死徒要他殺了一個麻瓜，以示對純血的效忠，為了討好黑魔王，他照做了，而且是很樂意的，幼時的不堪回憶很容易就激起恨意，他恨父親，這男人讓他和母親過著貧窮可悲的生活，挨餓與毆打是家常便飯，他不恨母親，只是鄙視她，堂堂純血女巫居然嫁給一個貧窮的麻瓜，更令他為之氣結的是，沒能親手宰了那個混帳，肝硬化讓那老頭子先走一步，真是狗屎運。所以面對一個形象跟他父親極為相似的男性麻瓜時，他豪不猶豫就能下手，而這也讓他成功的打入高階食死徒的圈子中。  
他沒料到的是，自己沒有想像中的冷血。他以為莉莉與波特結婚後，他會恨她，他的確恨，卻也無法抹滅當年的那些愛意，他已經無法分辨記憶中的愛是哪種，朋友、情人或是家人？不管是哪種，他以為當年失去她時，早已把那種使自己懦弱的情感丟棄，在接到她的死訊，被無形的痛楚撕裂後，才知道自己還有心。  
扮演一個黑魔王的忠心下屬並不難，鄙視他人與自視甚高，只要表現的跟以前一樣即可，只是他從不認為黑魔王真的會信任自己——佛地魔不屑真正相信任何人——為了取信於佛地魔，他必須釋出關於鳳凰會的情報，即便那會讓光明的一方受到不小的傷害，因為光明的一方若毫髮損傷，他對佛地魔來說就毫無用處，他盡所能的要參與其中以便得知食死徒們的動向。但他最害怕的是，那一天他又必須殺人。他可以冷血殘酷，他承認自己內心有無法消去的黑暗面，殺掉一個的敵人，他辦得到，但殺死一個無辜的人，他或許辦不到。  
「如果他要我濫殺無辜，為的只是替他找樂子。」  
「我親愛的孩子，如果犧牲是必要的，該如何抉擇，你必須自己判斷。」  
「你的意思是，如果有必要，我可以殺了任何人？」  
「如果有必要，即便是我，你也得動手。」  
他跟鄧不利多談論過這個問題時，狡滑機靈的老巫師一反往常坦白，就算老巫師不想發展到這種局面，但要結束戰爭，有些人的手必定要染上鮮血。  
今天的召喚簡直是惡夢重演。  
在緊繃至近乎凝結的空氣中，盛怒的黑魔王總算願意結束這次集會，對有些食死人來說，好不容易從阿茲卡班逃出，但黑魔王帶給他們的恐懼不亞於慛狂魔。正他要離去前，黑魔王示意他留下，而貝拉．雷斯壯跟灰背則是一臉等著看好戲的站在一旁，待其他人離去，黑魔王將一個大型物體招喚至他們圍成的半圓形之間，非常典型的食死人受害者，一個被倒吊在半空中的年輕男人。他注意到年輕人的嘴被縫起來，大概是雷斯壯夫人的新嗜好，渙散的眼神及冒著冷汗的臉，看來，夫人的其他小嗜好這年輕人也一併經歷了。

「賽佛勒斯，這是貝拉特地為你準備的小禮物。」  
他知道這個年輕人。  
因為教學及研究需要，他會在許多地方採購藥材，這年輕人在斜角巷其中一間的藥草店鋪工作，年輕人對藥材極為熟悉，對魔藥更是有一套獨特及出眾的學習能力。在採購藥材時，只要他說出其中幾樣藥材，年輕人總是馬上就知道他要熬製哪些魔藥並將其他藥材準備妥當，甚至給過他一些小建議，雖然他不見得都認同；他欣賞年輕人總是積極學習的態度，以這年輕人的資質，實在不應該待在這種小店鋪被剝削著。但貧窮的年輕人為了供養相依為命的祖母，從有人願意雇用他時就開始工作，這輩子沒有上過學。  
「殺了他。」  
「為了什麼?」他馬上後悔自己回話的反應太快。  
「你竟敢質疑黑魔王。」貝菈．雷斯壯在一旁叫囂著，像隻極力討好主人的狗，確實是一隻忠心的瘋狗。  
「我只是不想要被正氣師找到頭上來，有個跟瘋狗一樣狂熱的人一直想抓到我的小辮子。」  
「你這隻不忠誠的走狗。」  
原來瘋狗也認得忠誠這詞怎麼寫，他心想。貝拉．雷斯壯彷彿聽見他內心的嘲諷，隨即對了年輕人使出一個咒咒虐，痛苦的哀號聲悶在被縫住的嘴巴裡。  
「把他的嘴巴解開吧，聽不見尖叫聲多無趣。」灰背開口要求，貝拉隨即解開那咒語，虛軟的哭泣聲頃洩而出。  
「求求你們…我什麼都願意做，拜託放了我…拜託…啊——」  
又一個咒咒虐，那兩個人很明顯的是在找樂子，尖叫聲讓他們露出了愉悅的笑容。他面無表情的看著年輕人，接著將眼神移到佛地魔臉上，那意有所指的笑容讓他很清楚佛地魔的用意，年輕人跟自己多相像，空有才華卻被貧窮困住，而佛地魔正提醒著是誰讓他有今天的地位，殺了那個年輕人，就像殺掉自己所鄙視的過去一樣。  
「用我的魔杖，這樣你的魔杖就不會被偵測出有使用過不可饒恕咒。」貝拉甜笑著交出自己的魔杖，他伸手接住，祈禱著貝拉的魔杖跟他的魔力不會起衝突，他唯一能做的，就是給這個年輕人一個快速而毫無痛苦的解脫。一道綠光閃過後，他將魔杖交還給雷斯壯夫人，夫人臉上掛著不悅的表情，或許他們以為自己在學校待久連心都變軟了，少了一個可以嘲笑的點讓他們失望透了。  
這場秀只是黑魔王的一點小娛樂，目的在於展現他的無所不知，以及，掌控全局的人是他，而不是那將死的老頭。

××× ××× ×××

他坐在位於地窖的房間裡，刻意將自己壟罩在黑暗中，試著平復反胃感，對於終究會逝去的生命他已無能為力，但任務的失敗可承擔不起，他已走到這地步，也是唯一能接近敵營深處的人，但那個年輕人卻勾起各種回憶，那些不堪的，以及，讓他需要贖罪的過去。  
「過去不能改變，但你已改變，不需要抱著這種心態面對未來。」男人曾這樣說過，只是他始終無法原諒自己。  
他認為自己狀況好多了，便再度點亮照明，往牆上的月曆盯著瞧，那是之前為了計算熬製縛狼汁的日期而擺放在陽曆旁的陰曆。明晚就是月圓之夜，他稍作思考後，決定去找那個男人。

他猜想著男人可能的藏身之處，有座森林最近傳出狼人出沒的流言。他走出霍格華茲的校門後，幻影現形到森林去，他四處找尋有可能藏匿的地方，岩洞或是巨大樹幹下的樹洞，終於他聽見熟悉的聲音，悶在喉嚨的咽嗚聲，偶而會變成衝出口的大聲喊叫，沒多久他就循聲站在一個岩洞前。  
「你敢撤掉那層防護咒就試看看。」洞裡的人威脅著。  
他不理會恐嚇，逕自將防護咒撤掉。  
「滾！你不該來。」  
「別跟我吵這個。」他用一貫冷淡的語氣回覆。  
「你為什麼而來？」  
「我不想談。」  
「小公主對你發飆了？」路平發現說話能分心，可稍微忽略痛楚，所以又回到平時喜歡開玩笑的那面。  
「老樣子。」他坐到狼人身邊繼續說道：「你就不能弄個毛毯什麼的嗎？」  
「都抓爛了。」路平指著角落那些碎布，石內卜揮揮魔杖，一些新的毛毯立即出現在他們身下，他往狼人身上靠去。  
「我會傷害你。」  
「沒關係。」  
「我不想。」  
「我想。」  
「但…」  
「我需要。」石內卜面無表情堅定的說著。  
路平生氣的瞪著石內卜，他們都喜歡激烈而粗暴的性愛，但是快到月圓之夜的他仍具有危險性，隨時都有可能失控，他不喜歡對方這時來找自己的意圖，他知道男人有時會有用生理的傷害來達到心靈的解脫——贖罪式的行為，那讓他覺得自己只是一種工具，想到這點，他的心情瞬間遭到極點。  
「滾。」  
「重複的話我不想說第二次。」低沉冷酷的嗓音繼續反駁。  
狼人一個翻身將食死徒壓在身下，看著男人輕蔑的笑容，有些話他差點衝口而出，但總是在最後一刻嚥下，他們之間的關係或許薄弱的像在走鋼索，他沒有勇氣去試探。  
開始轉變成堅硬且銳利的指甲，緊緊攫住石內卜的雙臂，穿過黑色布料刺進皮膚，熟悉且誘人的血腥味散佈在空氣中，男人雖皺著眉頭但仍在微笑，他決定拋開那些令人不悅的想法。  
「抓好你的魔杖，不論發生什麼事，你得自行負責。」  
「用不著你提醒。」  
既然無話可說，就只能消極的順從慾望。  
狼人將食死徒翻過身，未成形的爪子將黑色長袍從肩膀撕裂至腰部，連帶也在男人背部留下一道道傷痕，男人沒有叫出聲，只有悶在鼻腔的咽嗚聲。靈敏的嗅覺一再刺激腦神經，使他的牙齦發癢，撕開障礙物後，就咬住男人裸露的脖子，他很確定這次男人發出的聲音是代表愉悅。  
「別試著當個吸血鬼。」  
「咬住脖子是狩獵的本能。」  
就像之前那些慘不忍睹的毛毯一樣，食死徒的衣服也變的破爛不堪，最後他乾脆將男人扒個精光，審視著蠟黃皮膚上滲出紅色液體，赤艷的讓他無法抗拒，他舔舐著自己造成的每個傷口，那讓男人感到疼痛，他小心翼翼撫摸著其餘完好的肌膚，那讓男人感到舒適——既殘暴又溫柔。  
他從施暴中得到快感，男人從痛苦中得到解脫，同樣的這都為他們帶來性高潮。他沒有任何通知就直接進入男人體內，終於聽見那毫無保留的喊叫聲，隨著他的抽動，疼痛的哀嚎聲逐漸轉變成逾悅的呻吟聲，最後這野獸般的交合在他發出一陣低沉的吼叫聲中結束。  
他大喇喇的躺在一旁喘息著，在發洩過後，他逐漸消逝的人性那面試著想要像以往一樣將男人抱在懷裡，但在伸出手之前，食死徒已揮動魔杖將衣服恢復成剛抵達時那般整齊且緊緊包住大部分的軀體，那心情惡劣的到讓他多希望此時就是月圓，就能毫不猶豫將這男人狠狠的咬上幾口。他背對洞口，在男人的味道消失後，重新補上防護咒。

石內卜回到自己的房間，躺在床上，任由那些撕裂的傷口繼續疼痛，這能提醒自己是個有罪之人。他常常夢見路平死在自己懷裡，雖然他以阿不思的信任為由，對黑魔王強調自己不能殺死另一邊的人，但或許哪天局勢會演變成最糟的情形，如果佛地魔抓住路平，命令自己殺死狼人以展現忠誠……，他停止思考，脫掉衣服，開始治療身上的傷口。

他在為過去贖罪，以及為可能將犯的過錯贖罪，這或許很愚蠢，但總是要找個方法讓自己好過些。

××× ××× ×××

戰爭的情勢逐漸緊繃，鳳凰會對石內卜的懷疑日益加深，這讓所有的人都開始監視著食死徒的一舉一動，除了學校的課程，黑魔王也逐漸增加招集的次數，石內卜因此分身乏術，沒再去過那間公寓。阿不思也指派任務給路平，除了很少出現在會議上，也沒什麼人見過他，或是聽到有關他的任何消息。兩人自從那次不怎麼愉快的會面後就沒再單獨相處。  
路平的任務是到處去遊說狼人，但徒勞無功，他們被逼迫到社會邊緣，害怕及憤怒讓他們無法認同危危可汲的巫師世界，被迫害的對象要如何挺身幫助加害者？尤其是純血的狼人，他們深信黑魔王地會讓他們得到應有的地位，他們因此帶著希望投靠黑暗的一方。

就在雙方的對峙達到一觸即發的地步時，突然間皆停止活動，不論檯面上或檯面下，都靜得不可思議，也靜得毛骨悚然，就像是暴風雨前的寧靜。

當路平進入公寓前，並不期望可以遇見石內卜，而他從對方驚訝的表情中得知，男人也沒料到自己會出現。對這兩個疲累不堪的人來說，確實是難能可貴的見面機會。  
「這樣很怪。」路平往床走去，在石內卜身邊坐下。  
「什麼？」  
「這個。」他指著男人手中的香菸。  
「太麻瓜？」  
「加上你這身穿著，簡直就是個麻瓜。」但路平其實挺喜歡石內卜穿著西裝的樣子。  
他拿走男人手中的香菸，丟到地上並踩熄後，緩緩的吻著石內卜，細細品嚐殘留在口中的香菸味，就在他想鬆開對方的領帶時，男人制止了他。  
「我們需要談談。」  
路平有不好的預感，通常有什麼事，男人只會直接說出來，根本沒有討論的空間。  
「我們不能再繼續見面。」石內卜的語調平板的像是在授課。  
「有人起疑了？」  
「還沒，但遲早會。」  
「換個地方？」這句話換來石內卜的責難視線。  
「我們都有任務在身。」  
「我知道。」  
「我們必須結束這種關係。」  
「為什麼？戰爭總是會有結束的一天，我們……」  
「我不認為我能活過這場戰爭。」石內卜冷淡的打斷路平。  
空氣瞬間凝結，過了一段難捱的時間，路平突然將石內卜用力扳倒在床上，兩隻手掌狠狠的掐著他的雙臂。  
「為什麼你要這麼說？」  
「我只是在陳述一個顯而易見的可能性。」  
他看著路平，對方既憤怒又無奈，卻無法反駁，眼眶泛紅，雙唇緊閉，那表情令他痛心。  
「為什麼？」  
「她對你來說更好。」  
「好讓我忘了你？」  
「如果你想的話。」  
「操你的，賽佛勒斯，我愛你，去你媽的我愛你，我…」  
「不。不准再說那句。」石內卜掐住路平的脖子。  
「說出來。」路平面無表情的看著他，淚水卻從眼角開始溢出。  
他們從沒對彼此說過我愛你，他們都害怕對方並不認為這段關係包含愛這種情感，甚至只是暫時的激情。現在他們都明白事實並非如此，而是一但說出口，如果有一方離去，那將會變得無法承受。  
「說出來，我們就分手，說出來！」  
他沒有答腔，只是靜靜的看著路平哭泣，最後他終於鬆開架在對方脖子上的手，兩著手移到瘦高男人的臉頰上。  
「雷木斯，雷木斯．約翰．路平，我愛你，雷木斯，我愛你。」  
接著他伸手拭去男人臉上的淚水，那啜泣的雙唇立刻貼到他的唇上，他輕柔的回吻著，男人緊抱著他，他也伸手回擁著對方。  
他們一起躺在床上，沒有做愛，只是互相看著對方，努力將關於對方的所有記憶埋進最深處，他們用大腦封閉術將這段不能曝光的情感層層關住，以免被任何一方挖掘出來，這是必須帶進墳墓的秘密，他們雙手緊握並等待著，等著通報最後一次會面結束的喪鐘響起。  
黑魔標誌閃耀著紅光，無聲的喪鐘響起。  
「你會在那邊等我嗎？」在炙熱灼痛他的同時，路平在他耳邊問著。  
石內卜用一個吻緘封了這個承諾。

××× ××× ×××

戰爭結束，巫師世界正慢慢重整，而魔法部也開始忙著審判戰犯，石內卜也被判刑，但戰後沒人再見過他，也沒人找到他的屍體，然而哈利．波特卻幫他洗清罪名以及證實他的死亡，有人會為他哭泣嗎？哈利無意間發現確實有，這讓活下來的男孩訝異不已。

一年後，路平與東施離婚，小孩的監護權歸東施所有，他的岳父岳母甚至想讓生父連探視的權利都沒有，他們婚姻的觸礁不單單是兩人之間關係。離婚後，路平四處遊蕩，除了少數人知道他的行蹤，幾乎沒人在巫師世界見過他。

這天路平來到那間公寓，在這之前他連附近區域都不想靠近，怕刻意遺忘的情感會再度湧上心頭。他敲門，等了一段時間後，來應門的人是個棕髮年輕人，半掩著門後是張極其不信任的青澀面孔。  
「你不請我進去坐嗎？」路平溫儒的說道並搭配著最無害的微笑。  
「抱歉，我並不認識你。」  
「少來這套，就算你喝再多變身水都沒用，狼人的嗅覺在感冒鼻塞時還是比一般人好太多了。」  
年輕人往後退了一步，狼人理所當然踏著大步邁向起居室裡的沙發，就像在自己家一般，修長四肢大喇喇地占據掉三分之二的長型皮革沙發。  
「你開始將這裡安置的像一個家了。」狼人看了沙發一眼並繼續說道：「的確比蛛尾巷那裏好多了。」  
年輕男人坐在另一張單人沙發上，將剛剛被擱置一旁的書籍拿起繼續閱讀，接著褐髮突然變長並轉變為黑色，略帶稚氣的臉龐變得消瘦蠟黃，最後那個像是註冊商標的大鼻子出現在書的前方。  
「那個救世主不是連喪禮都幫我辦好了，你來這裡幹嘛？」  
「那你又在這裡幹嘛，喔，我為你掉了多少眼淚，結果換來一句”你來這裡幹嘛”，我的心都碎了。」  
「波特告訴你的？」  
「不，那孩子面對我時口風很緊，但格蘭傑女士的音量在我離開後卻沒有控制好。」  
「你帶著行李，你的妻子不會介意嗎？」  
「前妻。」  
「那你兒子？」  
「我會找時間回去看他，戰爭結束後狼人的社會地位比之前更糟，我也不希望他因為有我這個父親而遭受苦難，還好他比較像他母親。」  
「不是狼人？」  
「百分之百不是。」  
「感謝梅林。你什麼時候離婚的？」  
「兩個月前，之後就在英國各處旅遊，以自由之身到處看看麻瓜世界確實有趣。」  
石內卜起身到廚房準備茶，路平坐在沙發上繼續觀察公寓的擺設。  
「你過得如何？」  
「寫些魔藥學跟黑魔法防禦術的論文，用假名投稿到一些期刊上，另外我也用了幾個匿名身分參與幾本書的編輯審定跟共同著作。」  
「聽起來不錯，相當充實。」  
「你要留下來嗎？」  
「當然，還是你希望我走？」他笑著問石內卜，事實上他已經篤定要賴在這裡。  
「不，只是…」石內卜稍作停頓後繼續說道：「這意味著得照著麻瓜的規則生活。」  
「這兩個月的旅遊我可是學到不少。那麼，你收入還過得去吧？我想接下來應該得去找個工作，依你對麻瓜世界的了解，我有什麼適合的工作？」  
「就算我們都沒有工作也餓不死，白癡，你仔細看一下這公寓裡的東西，我過得不好嗎？」  
狼人放眼過去看著那些家具，造型簡單但質地都相當好，暗色系的搭配將奢華擺飾轉為低調高雅。  
「我確定霍格華茲的教師薪水負擔不起這些。」  
「是不行。」  
「所以?」  
「我之前在黑魔王俱樂部兼差你忘了嗎？」  
「我以為你們基本上是要繳會費的。」  
「沒錯，但就算是邪惡組織也需要會計。」  
狼人發出一陣巨大的笑聲，在引起鄰居抗議之前馬上壓制住音量，但依然還是笑個不停。  
「你？除了當間諜還當會計？不要跟我說這其實是馬份的錢。」  
「還有雷斯壯的，另外一些信奉純血教條的貴族也捐了不少。」  
「我能想像你殺人，卻無法想像你幹這種事。」  
「只是在帳上動些小手腳，連魔杖都用不上。」  
石內卜揮動魔杖，幾盤茶點即從廚房一到桌子上，路平開心的享用巧克力餅乾後繼續他們之間的談話。  
「你為什麼不回去？哈利替你洗清了罪名，你的功勞甚至得到魔法部的讚賞。」  
「我可不想眾人面前接受什麼梅林勳章。」  
「那裝死又是怎麼回事？」  
「可以避開各種麻煩。」  
「我也是其中之一嗎？」  
「你的孩子需要父親。」  
「但我不是個符合他們要求的父親及女婿，頂多勉強算是個溫柔的丈夫」。  
「你愛她嗎。」  
「我曾經愛過她，但愛不是維繫家庭的唯一因素。一場戰爭也無法徹底根除承襲千年的階級思想。」  
石內卜移到長型沙發，在路平的身旁坐下，他將頭輕輕靠在對方肩上，任由自己沉溺在那懷念、熟悉並渴望已久的體溫及氣息中，狼人也伸出手將他緊摟在懷裡。  
「我還是不怎麼習慣這種安逸的生活。」人生大部分的時間都在流亡及戰爭中的路平感嘆著說道。  
「你會習慣的。」  
「有機會我們一起去旅行吧。」  
「有何不可。」  
談話中斷在他們兩人安靜的擁吻中，之後他們便開始談著旅行計畫。

END


End file.
